


Everything Is Fine Now:

by ateamlover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Trust In Love Series: [3]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, First Dates, Gen, General, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ateamlover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Face & Hannibal went for their walk, & the conman is starting to feel better, Will it be like this forever?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is Fine Now:

*Summary: Face & Hannibal went for their walk, & the conman is starting to feel better, Will it be like this forever?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!*

 

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my others, & Enjoy!!!!*

 

 

Templeton "Face/Faceman" Peck was starting to feel better about the situation he was in, plus he was glad to give lover, John "Hannibal" Smith a chance on loving him, as Hannibal promised, They were walking through the park, & enjoying the beautiful day that it surrounding him, **"I am so incredibly lucky"** , the handsome man thought to himself, as he & Hannibal held hands, & talked about anything, & everything that is on their minds.

 

Meanwhile, Hannibal was thinking the exact same thing, he loves to see his lover relax, & carefree, **" I love him so much, & I promise to protect with everything that I have"**, he vowed thinking to himself, He saw that the conman was looking at him, "What's the matter, Kid ?, Are you okay ?", Face smiled, & was touched by the concern that the older man was showing for him, & making sure that he he was happy & safe. "I am just fine, John", Face reassured him, The  A-Team Leader said smiling, as a response.

 

'I know I can be overbearing, But I can't help it, Temp, I love you so much, I rather die than you see you hurt anymore",  He kissed Face sweetly, as he said this. Face kissed him back, & said, "I love you too, Always & forever", They shared a couple more kisses, & then they continued on their peaceful walk, & just goes wherever the day takes them.

 

 

"Hey, How about dinner tonight, Just the two of us ?, I know a great Vitenamese place downtown, & we can have a corner booth in private, How does that sound, Babe ?", Face asked, "It sounds like heaven, Make it happen, Kid", Face got his phone out, & placed the call, After he hung up, He said, "We are all set for 8", & they held hands once again, as they made thier way back to Face's corvette. They looked at each other with a smile, & declared their love for each other once again, & Face said, "Let's go, We are gonna be late", Hannibal smiled, "Ready whenever you are, Kid", & they sped off to finish out their day, so their evening can start, & even be better than the day.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
